


48章

by Seiiko



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 08:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiiko/pseuds/Seiiko





	48章

温泉的水逐渐让两具叠在一起的身体蹭出更猛烈的火花。

陆桓意被吻得喘不过气来，尹烛的吻总是这样，胡乱得毫无章法，舔过下唇又卷起自己的舌头吮吸，偶尔又用牙齿磨磨唇瓣，舌头在口腔里搅动，湿漉漉地纠缠着，黏糊的水声响起，陆桓意抬起手去勾住尹烛的脖子又撩起一阵水声，盖过了两个人粗重的喘息。

他是最受不了尹烛这样亲的，每次都能把他亲出火来，浑身都发热，热得难受，直往尹烛身上贴。

尹烛抬起头，舌尖留恋地在唇上勾了一下，又吻在嘴角，一路吻下去，脖颈、锁骨，最后到了胸口，舌头轻轻舔过胸前的肉粒，那点儿不可琢磨的呻吟就这样响了起来，陆桓意心尖儿又开始发痒了，又说不出口是哪种痒，只能用手指穿过尹烛的头发，张开嘴大口呼吸着。

尹烛一边舔一边把身子往陆桓意那边压，原本半压着，到最后整个身体都嵌进了陆桓意大腿中间，让他大腿张开着，面朝自己，两条胳膊又有气无力地勾在脖子上，那副画面足以让他血脉喷张。

他们凑得极近，硬起的物件互相抵着，尹烛凑到他耳边急促地喘息，伸手摸在陆桓意的胸膛和腰上，还有大腿内侧那一圈儿最容易发痒的地方，一模陆桓意就猛地往后缩，偏偏尹烛压着他，他怎么也动不了。

陆桓意有点儿受不了了，尹烛的手指烫得厉害，摸过胸口和乳头，在锁骨上轻轻打转又猛地往下，到小腹上停下，偏偏不去碰最要命的那点，他干脆伸手握住了尹烛的阴茎，和自己的并在一起，上下撸动起来。

两个人呼吸一次比一次重，又带了点儿颤抖的尾音。

“我要进去，”尹烛突然开口道，“让我进去。”

“滚。”陆桓意翻了个白眼，无奈此时眉梢上都染了情欲，一举一动都是那么勾人。

在温泉下撸管的感觉比平日里刺激得多，每一次动作都能清晰明确地感受到，胳膊上下动作时还会带起一阵水声，两个人的阴茎被热水裹着，舒服得说不出话来。

尹烛又吻住了陆桓意，在嘴唇上使劲儿咬了下后抱着他翻了个面，让他用屁股对着他，还自认为十分有礼貌地问了一句：“可以吗？”

“……我说不可以你能不进去吗？”陆桓意抓了下自己的胳膊，手又忍不住往下摸去。

“不能，”尹烛皱了皱眉，握住自己温热又坚挺的阴茎撸了两把就想往里塞，“进不去。”

“操，”陆桓意扭头看着一脸苦恼的尹烛，发觉他是真的就打算直接往里塞，忍不住又说了句，“你他妈的……”

“我想进去。”尹烛又说了一次。

陆桓意啧了一声，腰往下塌了点儿，手指沾着温泉水一点一点往穴口探，嘴里还念念有词，“我他妈真是上辈子欠你八百万了。”

尹烛没接话。

他看着陆桓意的手指在后穴周围轻轻按压着，手指挤入臀缝指尖，在穴口一次又一次地蹭过，最后探进去一点儿，直到一根手指往前挺入，陆桓意眯着眼睛皱起眉，手指轻轻转了转，带起一阵异样的感觉的同时，还有一阵酥麻的感觉从那边传了上来。

“我会了，”尹烛握住陆桓意的手腕，轻轻捏了一下，他从来没感觉自己的呼吸这么粗重过，陆桓意缓缓抽出手指后已经有一点儿张开的穴口像是在对他做着无声的邀请，他就着温泉水探进自己的手指，弯起一根指节，陆桓意立刻颤了一下，“疼么？”他问。

“别……嗯，别废话。”陆桓意咬着牙说。

那就是不疼的。

尹烛将手指抽出来又缓缓插进去，反复数次，直到后穴能容纳三根手指，他感觉差不多了，才将硬得发疼的东西一点点顶进去。

后穴的柔软是他没有想象过的程度，随着他的挺进还在不断地收缩着，绞吮得他十分舒服，那种被包裹起来的感觉让他想立刻抽动起来。

但陆桓意很明显有些不适应，性器怎么说也比手指大些，他的半跪在温泉边儿上，腿都快使不上劲了，含含糊糊地说：“别……你出去，太胀……出去……”

尹烛俯下身在他的蝴蝶骨上落下一个吻，顺势把自己完全挺了进去，手顺着腰往前摸，陆桓意的东西已经软了下来，他没压下想大肆抽动的想法，开始帮陆桓意撸了起来。

不一会儿陆桓意终于得了趣，后穴插着东西，前面也被人撸动着，小孔时不时被戳弄两下，爽得他再一次喘了起来。

尹烛继续帮他撸着，也试着抽动了两下，肉穴在他每一次挺入时都会紧缩吸吮，又在他抽出时合拢等待着下一次进入，陆桓意被他顶得说不出话来，全部都含在喉咙里，瓮声瓮气的，刚想开口又被顶得稀碎，干脆咬紧牙不再试图开口了。

他感觉自己要被溺死在这里了，后穴一下一下被挺入，诡异的快感一阵高过一阵，特别是尹烛往里顶到其中一点的时候他更是舒服得浑身都没了力气。

囊袋拍打在臀瓣上的声音异常色情，卷起一阵阵的水声愈发激烈，呻吟声再也压不住，他干脆任由自己叫了起来。

尹烛把他抱起来，就着抱着的姿势插入，陆桓意心里一惊，感觉有什么温热的东西随着挺入涌了起来，他像是被操懵了似的，反应了会儿才想明白那是温泉的水，“你别这样弄……水进来，啊……水进来了……”

尹烛没听他的，大开大合地操干着，最后咬着陆桓意的肩射在了里面，陆桓意也被顶得射了出来。

他抱着陆桓意喘了会儿，陆桓意也没动，也没让他抽出来，空气热乎乎的，又变得十分黏糊，像是每一口呼吸都能感受到他们刚才的情动。

过了会儿，陆桓意感觉到了身下的不对劲，尹烛的阴茎还插在他后穴里，下身却变成了蛇身，蛇身的鳞片下还有一根东西抵着他的囊袋，凑在阴茎边儿上。

“你要干什么！”陆桓意往前挣了下，没挣脱。

尹烛也没说话，就伸手撸动着自己的那一根，插在后穴里的阴茎抽了出来，似乎想要把这一根往里插进去。

“不行！”陆桓意在他的尾巴上踩了一脚，不轻不重，“收回去，不行！”

尹烛顿了会儿，倒是真的收回去了，也松开了陆桓意，就是满脸说不清的委屈，等陆桓意皱起眉的时候，他还补了一句，“别的蛇两根都可以插的。”

“别的蛇操的是蛇，”陆桓意瞪着他，“你呢？”

尹烛想了想，指着陆桓意笑了。

陆桓意要不是手上没力气，差点儿冲过去给他把手指头掰折了。

但……他们俩确实做了，是他把十根手指头都掰折了也改变不了的事实了。

陆桓意想。


End file.
